Sheldon and Bernardette - 10 years later
by ynotlleb
Summary: Sequel to "After The Train" about Amy and Howard's twin children Sheldon and Bernardette
1. meet the twins

This story is a continuation of my earlier story "After The Train". After surviving a train crash which killed the other five, Amy and Howard are drawn together in their grief for the loss of their partners and friends. Amy and Howard get married and have twin children called Sheldon and Bernardette.

The story continues 10 years later. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

########

Dr. Amy Fowler-Wolowitz looked at her husband Howard as they heard their children arguing AGAIN as they came down for breakfast. The twins were fiercely protective of each other against the outside world but would fight each other like cats and dogs.

"Listen Bernie, you are so disorganised, if you would only follow the schedule I made up for you."

"Who do you think you are little brother to boss me around!"

"Little brother? We are twins and I am taller than you"

"I was born 5 minutes before you, that makes you my little brother Shelly."

Howard said to his wife "Maybe we shouldn't have given them those names, they are turning into their namesakes".

########

After breakfast Howard said

"You two have a good day at school"

In unison the twins said "We won't!"

Sheldon said "You know Dad they can't teach us anything there, the rest of the students are just too dumb".

Bernardette said "Yeah, for once I agree with my little brother".

"I'm your twin not your little brother..."

########

At lunchtime, as always, the twins would sit together and apart from everyone else.

"So what are you reading Shelly?"

"A Brief History of Time"

"Again?"

"Why not, it's a bit dated but a good introduction to basic Physics, you know Dad met Hawking once"

"I know, Dad has the picture in his study. I'm reading The Double Helix."

"I have read that, a fascinating example of Physics solving a problem in Biology. Crick and Watson treated Rosalind Franklin terribly".

Then their conversation was interrupted by another student "Hey Wolowitz you loser, talking to your sister again?"

"Well if there was anyone here smarter than my sister I might talk to them."

"Yeah stop bothering my little brother and go back to learning to read."

"I'm your twin not your little brother..."


	2. happy birthday

This story is a continuation of my earlier story "After The Train". After surviving a train crash which killed the other five, Amy and Howard are drawn together in their grief for the loss of their partners and friends. Amy and Howard get married and have twin children called Sheldon and Bernardette.

The story continues 10 years later. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

The twins have their 10th birthday party.

########

"Happy Birthday my favourite grandchildren"

In unison the twins said "Thank you Grandma Sarah" as she gave them a hug.

"Where are the other children?"

Bernardette said "Well our cousin Sally is coming later with Uncle Josh and Aunt Jenny but that's all"

"What about your school friends?"

Sheldon said "What school friends? Why would we want to associate with those dummies?"

Then Stuart arrived "Hello to my favourite dynamic duo."

In unison "Hello Uncle Stuart".

"What do you think of this" as he showed them a drawing of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia with the faces of the twins.

"Thanks, another Stuart Bloom original."

"Yes Sheldon, I will not be selling this one in my store".

"Hewwo twins"

In unison "Hello Uncle Barry".

Howard said "glad you could make it Barry, Sheldon wants someone to talk Physics with. As his namesake often said I'm only an engineer, he is already ahead of me."

Sheldon said "Professor Kripke, how is the dark matter detection work going?"

Then Josh, Jenny and Sally appeared. All the adults fussed over the twins five year old cousin Sally. Bernardette pulled her Aunt Jenny away and started to talk to her about her PhD studies in structural biology.

########

Later that night Amy and Howard had some pillow talk.

Howard "so our precocious little children are 10 years old"

Amy "I'm worried about them, they aren't interacting with children of their own age."

Howard "I'm scared that Sheldon might turn into Sheldon."

Amy "I loved Dr. Cooper and I still miss him but he could be really crazy, I don't want our son to turn out like that."

Howard "Bernardette is turning into a bossy little lady, she can't treat everyone like she treats her brother."


	3. Meet the principal

This story is a continuation of my earlier story "After The Train". After surviving a train crash which killed the other five, Amy and Howard are drawn together in their grief for the loss of their partners and friends. Amy and Howard get married and have twin children called Sheldon and Bernardette.

The story continues 10 years later. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

Amy and Howard meet their children's school principal.

########

Amy said "Mrs Brown, thank you for taking time to see us, we want to talk to you about our children."

Mrs Brown replied "Yes, Bernardette and Sheldon. Those two are a real challenge. They aren't learning anything new here and they aren't mixing well with their peers."

Amy "Sheldon was named after my late boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper, his namesake was a brilliant neurotic physicist. He left school aged 11 to go to college, he had a terrible childhood."

Howard "We want our brilliant son to have a normal childhood, not like his namesake. Bernardette was named after my late wife, I loved her dearly but she had a forceful personality. My daughter's only friend is her twin brother and they fight all the time. I don't want Bernardette to turn into her namesake and become friendless condescending bully."

Mrs Brown "I have seen lots of genius children here over the years. Some of them are bullied, others turn into bullies, not all of them turn into normal children, I have even had some of my former genius students end up in jail."

Amy "so what can we do?"

Mrs Brown "I know of a school for gifted children in Los Angeles. It can be quite expensive to get students educated there, your children would have to be interviewed to see if they are smart enough, although I think that Bernardette and Sheldon wouldn't have any problems with that. I can email you the details of this school and if you are interested?"

########

Later that night more pillow talk

Howard "I think this school could be good for the children, we should at least take them for a visit."

Amy "It will cost a lot of money, what about paying for their college education?"

Howard "If this school works out they will be spoiled for choice for scholarships!"

Amy "We do have some savings, I never really did anything with the money left for me by Sheldon. I think Dr. Cooper would be happy that his money could save people from his fate."


	4. first day

This story is a continuation of my earlier story "After The Train". After surviving a train crash which killed the other five, Amy and Howard are drawn together in their grief for the loss of their partners and friends. Amy and Howard get married and have twin children called Sheldon and Bernardette.

The story continues 10 years later. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

Sheldon and Bernardette have their first day at the gifted children school.

########

Bernardette nervously held her brother's hand as they walked into the classroom. The room had about 20 children who appeared to be about 10-12 years old. The teacher said

"Everybody welcome our new students, meet Sheldon Wolowitz and his twin sister Bernardette, they come from Pasadena."

A chorus of hellos and welcomes came back at them.

"Just to let our newcomers know our schedule for today. Every Monday morning some students will give a 5 minute talk on a subject of their choice, then we discuss these subjects. Scientists need to explain things to artists and vice versa. After that we all go outside to play softball for an hour before lunch. After lunch we do a science experiment and then it's book club. We assign a book on Friday to be read over the weekend and then we discuss it. This week it is 'Nation' by Terry Pratchett."

Sheldon whispered to his sister "I've read it, I will explain at lunchtime." Bernardette squeezed his hand and said "OK Shelly".

So first speaker was called Miguel and he spoke about the discovery of the Higgs Boson. Sheldon initially thought "easy peasy" but as the discussion progressed he started to realise he wasn't the smartest Physicist in the room. Then a young lady called Kristin gave a talk on "Sibelius, his music and Finnish nationalism." Bernardette had learned to play her mother's harp and thought she knew about music but she realised she was out of her depth. Both twins asked questions but they mostly let the conversation flow around them.

After running around in the sunshine as they played softball it was time for lunch. The twins automatically sat together away from the others but then they were joined by Miguel.

Miguel "Kirk or Picard?"

Sheldon "Kirk over Picard"

Bernardette "But Next Generation over Original Series"

Miguel "Welcome you twins, I hope your first day isn't too intimidating, you asked some good questions this morning. Hey Kristin, come meet the twins."

Kristin "Hello Bernardette and Sheldon."

Bernardette "You know a lot about Sibelius."

Kristin "My Grandma is Finnish, she plays Sibelius all the time as a reminder of home. I live in Costa Mesa, Miguel lives in Irvine."

Bernardette "This is the longest school lunch conversation I have had with someone who isn't my little brother for years."

Sheldon "I'm your twin, oh never mind."

Miguel "It's hard work being smarter than everyone else, at least you two have each other."

########

Later that afternoon Amy picked up the twins from school

Amy "So how was school?"

In unison the twins said "fantastic!"


	5. field trips

This story is a continuation of my earlier story "After The Train". After surviving a train crash which killed the other five, Amy and Howard are drawn together in their grief for the loss of their partners and friends. Amy and Howard get married and have twin children called Sheldon and Bernardette.

The story continues 10 years later. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

Sheldon and Bernardette continue at the gifted children school.

########

Three months later Sheldon and Bernardette both gave 5 minute talks on Monday morning. Sheldon talked about challenges in Dark Matter detection, there was quite an animated discussion afterwards. Kristin asked if Dark Matter really existed, could the theory of gravitation be wrong? Bernardette talked about women in structural biology from Hodgkin and Franklin to the present day. After this talk the teacher suggested that "The Double Helix" should be the book for next Monday's book club.

The gifted children's school was expensive, but the money Amy inherited from Dr. Cooper was put to good use. Every few weeks there would be a field trip. There were concerts, a Shakespeare play, a trip to Mount Palomar and one day they went to Disneyland :-)

One of Amy's Caltech colleagues had some experimental time at the Stanford X-Ray Free Electron Laser to do some structural biology studies on viruses. She arranged for the twins to go on a very special field trip to Stanford. So one day, with permission from the school, Amy took the twins to Stanford to see cutting edge mid 2020's Big Science. Bernardette was full of questions for the Stanford scientists, Sheldon was amazed to see how far Physics had gone to solve a problem in Biology. Bernardette said to her twin (no longer little) brother "What would have Rosalind Franklin thought about this place?"


	6. happy birthday again

This story is a continuation of my earlier story "After The Train". After surviving a train crash which killed the other five, Amy and Howard are drawn together in their grief for the loss of their partners and friends. Amy and Howard get married and have twin children called Sheldon and Bernardette.

The story continues 10 years later. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

Last part, the twins 11th birthday party

########

Howard opened the door and gave his mother-in-law a hug before he led her into the living room.

Where Grandma Sarah saw a roomful of children all around 11-13 years old. In one corner Amy was giving Kristin tips on how to play the harp. On the sofa Professor Kripke was being bombarded by Sheldon, Miguel and others with questions about his Physics research. One of Howard's whiteboards was being used by some students for an Art discussion with Stuart. Bernardette and some of her friends were talking Biology with Dr. Jenny Wolowitz.

In unison the twins got up shouting "Grandma" as they ran to Sarah. She said "looks like you two are having fun on your birthday!"

FIN


End file.
